


And Your Little Brother, Too

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Unexpected Romance [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy comes to town looking for a fugitive and finds a little more than he expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Little Brother, Too

Billy found he was singing to the radio as he pointed his truck west. He shouldn't be this happy about tracking down a dangerous fugitive, but it looked like the guy was headed to LA and that would give him an excuse to see Don and Charlie... and that was never a bad thing. Maybe they'd even have some time to just visit. Charlie probably had some wild math thing no one had ever thought of to track the guy down and he'd be caught by suppertime.  
  
Well, he figured, may as well check that out first, right? It was a weekday, so Charlie would probably be teaching a class or having office hours. Assuming he wasn't already working with his big brother on a case. He pulled into the Cal Sci parking lot and set about tracking down his professor.  
  
After a couple false starts he managed to find his way to the right building and down the hall to Charlie's office. He found the genius inside, chalk clacking away against the board. Knocking lightly, he stepped inside. "Hey, Charlie."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of--" Charlie stopped, tilted his head to one side and turned around. He gave Billy one of those radiant Eppes smiles. "Agent Cooper!"  
  
That smile was contagious and Billy grinned back at him, stepping closer and shaking hands with him. "I was hoping you maybe had a little time for me. Been chasing a fugitive and it looks like he's coming here, but I don't know why. And I don't know where to start looking."  
  
"Of course!" Charlie smiled, clearly pleased.  
  
Billy let himself study Charlie for a minute, recalling the shy professor who'd seemed eager to help but also worried about stepping on toes. From what Don had told him it was completely different from how he'd treated other visitors into their world. With Ian Edgerton he'd started out as resentful and with just about everyone else he'd been "his usual arrogant self" in Don's words. It was only with him that Charlie had been deferential, and he wondered if it was because he was so clearly Don's friend or if there was some other reason.  
  
"What can you tell me?"  
  
Billy laid out the details of the fugitive's escape and gave him a brief background, including his path. He'd been moving solidly west in almost a straight line, always hitting a major city along the way, places he wouldn't be likely to stand out as a new face.  
  
"We think it maybe has something to do with his cell mate, but they weren't exactly friends." Charlie had begun scribbling even before Billy finished talking. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think I can help you," Charlie said sounding distracted. "I'll need a few hours. You're welcome to stay here but it'll probably be pretty boring. Don usually spends time with the dart board," he said, gesturing.  
  
Billy grinned and pulled the darts off the board, letting Charlie get to work and enjoying watching his brain kick into high gear. His throws were pretty accurate, but he found himself slightly distracted by the sight of Charlie flitting across the room, scribbling furiously. Even that, though wasn't enough to hold his attention for long.  
  
After about ten minutes he cleared his throat. "I'm going to go check in with Don. Should let him know there's another agent crawling around his AO." He scribbled down his cell phone number. "You'll call me if you have questions?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. And I'll let you know when I have some information for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Billy reached for the gumballs on Charlie's desk and popped one in his mouth.  
  
"Wait. What color was that?"  
  
"Blue. Sorry, was I not supposed to?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine." Charlie pulled something out of his desk, scribbled on it, then put it away and turned back to the blackboard.  
  
Grinning and shaking his head, Billy went back to his truck.  
  
He drove around LA for a little bit, checking in with some old contacts, putting in a little face time before heading to Don's office. Don's head was buried in a stack of papers and he didn't hear him as he approached.  
  
"What's a guy gotta do to get a cup of coffee in this joint?" he said, leaning around the partition into Don's cube.  
  
Don looked up and gave Billy his own version of the Eppes grin. "Billy Cooper," he said, rising to give him one of those manly half hug half shoulder bumps. "Chasing scum my way again?"  
  
"Through no fault of my own, Eppes," Billy said, smiling at him and patting him on the back. "I should be able to handle it without getting in your way too much, but I wanted to let you know I was around. And, I borrowed your brother."  
  
"Charlie?" Don said, not really sure why he was surprised. "Well, I'm sure he'll be able to help you out. Just remember to smile and nod until he gets to the bottom line."  
  
"He's already working on it," Billy grinned, heading toward the coffee room. "I'm hoping he'll be able to give me a road map for where to look since I have no idea why he's coming here in the first place. If I get this wrapped up soon, I thought maybe we all could get together, have a beer."  
  
"Sounds good to me. You have a place to stay yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Billy said, holding up a finger as his cell phone rang. "Cooper. Hey, Charlie! Do you have something for me? Yeah, Don's standing right here. Okay, see you in a bit. Charlie's going to come by," he said to Don, "do you mind if I stick around for a bit?"  
  
"Of course not. You should see if he'll let you crash at the house. Dad's out of town for a few days." He knew Cooper knew how his dad felt about him. "He'd probably be glad for the company."  
  
"Thanks," Billy said, hiding his grin in his cup of coffee. Even though they'd been partners for so long, Don remained adorably clueless about the fact that Billy was a shameless flirt and that he wasn't exactly gender restrictive. Or that someone like Charlie was exactly his type.  
  
The two men settled themselves in the conference room to wait for Charlie to arrive, talking over old times until Billy caught a flash of dark curls heading away from them. "Charlie!" he called out, stepping to the doorway.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie flashed him a grin and dumped all his folders on the conference room table. "I have some information for you. Hi, Don. See, once I figured out which method to use it was easy!"  
  
"Of course it was," Billy said, glancing at Don out of the corner of his eye and sharing an amused expression with him. He sat back and let Charlie go, really only half listening to what he had to say. Clearly, Don was employing the "nod until he gets to the punchline" method, but Billy was taking the opportunity to study Charlie closely. He made a living out of being able to read people, and he got the sense that not only was Charlie triumphant, he was also showing off. And he was doing it for his benefit. Billy licked his lips and grinned. Things certainly seemed like they were going to get interesting.  
  
"So that led me to this point, here," Charlie said, nearly out of breath now. "My analysis kept turning up diamonds as a key factor."  
  
"Diamonds," Billy repeated. "Wait, there was something... Bishop's cellmate was doing 20 years on a smuggling conviction, found with stores of illegal uncut diamonds. Guess Bishop was recruited to finish whatever job he had going before he got busted. Great work, Charlie."  
  
"Thanks," he said, ducking his head and smiling shyly. "I'm glad I could help."  
  
Billy grinned and squeezed Charlie's shoulder, earning himself another shy smile. "I have some reliable contacts in the diamond district," he said, pulling out his cell again and dialing numbers. "They'll let me know when Bishop shows up or if he's been sniffing around. All I have to do is wait. Since I've got time on my hands, what do you say to getting those beers now?"  
  
"Fine with me," Don said, joining Billy and Charlie. "You coming Charlie?"  
  
Charlie did his best to hide his surprise at being asked along. "I'm done for the day. I have some tests to grade later, but they can wait."  
  
"Great!" Don said. "Oh, since Coop's gonna be here for a few days and Dad's out of town, I thought maybe he could stay at the house. Figured you might like the company."  
  
"I can fend just fine for myself if it's any inconvenience at all," Billy interjected, not wanting to put Charlie in an uncomfortable spot.  
  
"No, no, Don's right, it would be nice to have the company. And the spare room is already made up."  
  
"That's settled then," Don said, clapping them both on the shoulder. "Let's go have some drinks."  
  
....  
  
Don and Charlie mostly let Billy talk while they sat with their beers. It'd been entirely too long since he'd been in town and he had a whole catalog of stories that he hadn't shared. From time to time he glanced at Charlie, amused at his expression of rapt attention.  
  
Charlie and Don sometimes shared stories of their own exploits, Charlie trying to remember not to launch into the details of how his math had helped crack a case.  
  
Don glanced at his watch and stretched. "I think that's it for me, gents. Catch you tomorrow?" he asked Billy, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You got it, partner," Billy smiled, patting Don on the back as he said goodnight to Charlie and excused himself. Smiling at his host, he said quietly. "So, did you want to head back to your place? I mean, you said you had work to do," he said, clarifying quickly. He hadn't meant for it to sound like a come-on.  
  
"It can wait. Unless you want to turn in?"  
  
"Hunting down bad guys always wires me up," Billy said, taking another sip of his beer. He looked Charlie over, noting the small shifts in his seat and the way his fingertips drummed lightly on the glass. Apparently, he was nervous about something. "Is--is everything okay? You're sure you don't mind me camping at the house tonight?"  
  
"I really don't mind," Charlie assured him. "It's just--when I was little I always wanted to hang out with Don and his friends. And now I am and it's just..."  
  
"I think I get it," Billy said, placing his hand lightly on top of Charlie's. "I'd like to be your friend, too."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie asked, practically beaming.  
  
"Yeah." Billy returned his smile. "It's always best to make friends with people who are smarter than you are." He dropped Charlie a quick wink and felt his pulse flutter under his fingertips. Interesting. Don had never mentioned that his little brother was less than straight. But maybe he didn't know.  
  
His thumb caressed the back of Charlie's hand softly. "You really are quite amazing. Especially at what you do," he murmured, holding eye contact. He had to be sure about this.  
  
Charlie ducked his head, embarrassed and pleased. His pulse had picked up again. "Especially at what I do? Does that mean there are other ways you think I'm amazing?"  
  
Licking his lips blatantly, Billy smiled. "Definitely." His voice had dropped into a low, rumbling purr.  
  
"Don--Don said sometimes you like men?" Charlie asked softly, hesitantly, like he wasn't sure he was reading the signals right.  
  
"Did he now?" Billy said, grinning, still not letting go of Charlie's hand. He quirked his eyebrows. "Well, yes, it's true. I'm mostly equal opportunity when it comes to things like this. Does he have any idea that you like men, too?"  
  
Charlie started, then licked his lips nervously. "No," he said softly. He looked away, then back at Billy. "But I'm pretty sure he suspects."  
  
"Why haven't you said anything?" he asked gently.  
  
"Not sure, really. It's sort of an Eppes family characteristic that we don't talk about our feelinns," he said, smiling shyly. He glanced at where Billy's hand was still resting on his. "So, um... I-I think he'd be okay with it. But we've spent most of our lives not very close to each other. It's only recently that we've started being--friends. Sometimes it still feels a little fragile."  
  
Billy ducked his head to get Charlie's eyes. "I know Don'd be okay with it, but things like this don't have to be rushed. You'll tell him when you're ready." He squeezed Charlie's wrist once before letting go to toss back the rest of his beer.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And maybe, just maybe, Don knew more about Billy than he'd let on. He'd have to remember to compliment him on his acting abilities.  
  
....  
  
"You want to watch a movie or something while I grade papers?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," Billy said, tossing his duffel near the door and making himself comfortable on the couch. He gave Charlie plenty of room to decide to settle with him or in another chair. Much as he was interested in Charlie, he wasn't about to push.  
  
Charlie settled down on the couch next to him and started working through his stack of papers. But Billy could see him glancing at him out of the corner of his eye every so often. "What do you do for fun?" he asked suddenly. "Do you have a family?"  
  
"No, it's just me now," Billy said quietly, propping his arm on the top of the couch behind Charlie's head. "Mom and Dad passed on a while back, and I was an only child. Probably why I'm so well suited to Fugitive Recovery. And when it gives me some down time, I like to just slow down for a while, enjoy wherever I am, go fishing or hiking. Anything that lets me relax." Tentatively, he ran a finger along the bottom of Charlie's curls, just barely grazing the skin.  
  
"What do you do for fun?"  
  
Charlie shivered. "I like hiking, snowboarding. I even do some rock climbing." He took a deep breath, then said very quietly, "Billy, did you and Don ever?"  
  
Billy tried not to laugh too hard. "Don? God, no. Don's about as straight as they come. I won't say I wasn't interested, but no, we were never more than just partners and good friends."  
  
"Okay. Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
Charlie ducked his head. "I like you," he said quietly. "But if you had something with Don... I didn't want to mess things up. Complicate them."  
  
Billy smiled softly and bent his head to Charlie's ear. "I like you, too," he murmured, turning his head by the chin and placing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
Charlie made a surprised sound but returned the kiss eagerly.  
  
The kiss was really no more than a press of lips together, just the tip of Billy's tongue grazing Charlie's soft skin before breaking off. "That was nice," he said, stroking his thumb across Charlie's cheek. He looked Charlie straight in the eyes.  
  
"Listen, you know what my life is like. Once this case is wrapped up, I'm going to be moving on to something else and I don't know where it's going to take me. It's incredibly flattering that you're interested in me, but I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not saying I don't want to haul you up those steps right now because I do. I just want you to know what you're getting into." Leaning down, he kissed Charlie again, this time with a little more heat, showing him just how much he did desire him. Charlie's friendship was valuable to him, and he didn't want there to be any illusions, whether this turned into nothing more than a one night stand or ended up being the seed of something far better.  
  
Charlie licked his lips, tasting Billy there. "Can I think about it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. I'll be around for at least another day, probably two," Billy replied. He settled back into the couch cushions and turned his attention to the movie, but he went as far as to wrap his arm around Charlie's shoulder, keeping him close.  
  
Charlie glanced over at Billy and smiled. "Do you ever take a vacation?"  
  
"Sometimes," Billy replied honestly. "Usually because I've stored up so much time that I'm forced to, but maybe that's just because I've never really had a good reason to take one regularly." He stroked Charlie's shoulder gently.  
  
"You know we'd love to hang out with you. Everybody needs a break sometimes. Even Don. Even you."  
  
"Does that go for math geniuses as well?" Billy teased.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it does."  
  
"Well, then maybe you'll start seeing me more often."  
  
They passed the rest of the movie like this, talking quietly as Charlie graded, getting to know each other a little more. Finally, Billy stretched. "So, which way to the guest room?"  
  
Charlie showed Billy to the spare room and let him know about towels and such for the morning. "Are you an early riser like Don?"  
  
Billy nodded. "Old habits. I can take care of myself, though. No need for you to get up with me." He drew Charlie gently forward and kissed him.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night," he said softly. "Sleep well."  
  
"You, too," Billy said before closing the door. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, drifting off easily as his dreams were populated with Charlie.  
  
....  
  
He awoke early as expected, and stumbled his way into the bathroom, through the shower, and eventually downstairs to the coffee maker. He knew Charlie wouldn't be up for several more hours, but he made coffee for him as well and left him a note on the fridge: _Thanks for the bed. I'll call you later to check in. --Billy_  
  
Charlie woke to the smell of coffee and it took him a while to remember that it would have been Billy, not Dad making coffee. He took a shower and padded downstairs, smiling when he saw the note.  
  
Billy spent most of the morning hitting some of the less reputable jewelry stores and diamond sellers looking for Bishop. He could sense he was on the right track, but his thoughts kept turning back to Charlie. He did his best to shake them off, and around lunchtime, once he felt he'd reached a point of diminishing returns, he headed to Don's office. "Can I interest you in some lunch?" he said to his former partner.  
  
"Sure. How did things go with Charlie last night?" he asked, grabbing his coat. "He didn't try and entertain you with math theory, I hope."  
  
Billy laughed as they headed for the elevators. "Things went just fine. We watched a movie while he graded papers, talked, you know. It was...comfortable." Self-consciously, Billy scratched the back of his head.  
  
"He's an amazing guy, your brother."  
  
Don smiled. "He is. I worry about him though sometimes, spending so much time alone. I keep hoping someone will come along that'll make him happy--someone worthy of him, someone I could trust."  
  
Billy hesitated, then said lightly, "Trying to play matchmaker?"  
  
"Maybe," Don said, smiling and dropping Billy a wink. "Sometimes all it takes is a gentle nudge in the right direction. You know?" He stopped and met Billy's eyes, giving him a significant look.  
  
Billy smiled slowly. "Yeah. I think I do."  
  
"Good. Now let's eat."  
  
....  
  
Don had been back in the office for less than ten minutes before Charlie showed up. "Can I interest you in some lunch?"  
  
"Sorry, buddy, I just ate," Don said, standing. It was pretty easy to see that the same thing that'd been on Billy's mind was now on Charlie's. He smiled inwardly, just a little triumphant. "How about some tea?"  
  
"Tea?" Charlie blinked. "When did you start--nevermind. Tea would be great." He rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
  
Don smiled and fixed two cups of tea, making Charlie's just the way he liked it. "So, what's up, buddy? How was your night with Cooper last night?" he asked, keeping his voice casual.  
  
"Good, good. It was good. We uh--we watched a movie and I finished grading papers. And we talked about things."  
  
Don hid his grin in his cup of tea. "That's good. I'm glad you two are getting to be friends. He's a good man. One of the best I've ever known."  
  
"Yeah? He seems like a good man. And I know you two are good friends. Close. Which is why--" he coughed.  
  
Don put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's a good man," he reiterated, dropping his voice. "Worth getting to know better. Worth your time. I think it'd be great if you two got closer. I'd be happy for you."  
  
"Don, I'm--"  
  
"Tell me later," Don said, cutting him off. He knew what Charlie was going to say. He'd suspected for years, maybe before Charlie himself did. But he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it and he _certainly_ didn't want to hear it in the middle of the FBI office.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah. And for now, just know that if you're happy, I'm happy. Okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Thanks, Don. For the tea."  
  
"Anytime, buddy."  
  
....  
  
The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, but Charlie kept finding himself staring out of his windows and thinking about Billy. He jumped when his phone rang. "Hey, Billy," he answered, not bothering to try to hide his grin.  
  
"Charlie," Billy drawled. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the same. Just working in my office really. How does the hunt go? Will-will I see you for dinner tonight?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Bishop's definitely here. Just a matter of time. I think it'll probably be a late night, though. Believe me, I'd rather be having dinner with you in your nice cozy house than sitting in my truck waiting for this fugitive to show."  
  
Charlie nodded, though Billy couldn't see him. He was disappointed, but he understood that was how these things went. "If I'm not up when you get here feel free to help yourself to anything. And be careful."  
  
"I will Charlie, I promise. And thanks."  
  
The hours crawled by as Billy waited for Bishop, and he found himself imagining what Charlie was doing--working in the office, driving home, cooking himself dinner, then going out to the garage to work some more. Finally, not too long after dark, when all the dealers and shops were closed, he spotted Bishop, grabbing him just as the guy he was going to meet started to re-open his shop. Of course after that came the interrogation and the paper work and the phone calls to Indiana to let them know they were getting their fugitive back, so it was close to midnight when Billy finally used the key under the mat to let himself into the Eppes' house. He stumbled into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge: _I made ziti. The leftovers are in the fridge, help yourself and get some sleep. --Charlie._  
  
"And he bakes too," Billy said, grinning. Don had never mentioned that. When he tried the reheated dish it was actually pretty good.  
  
Charlie's bedroom door was open just a few inches and the light was on inside when Billy finally went upstairs to crawl into bed. He thought maybe Charlie hadn't been asleep after all, and he started to poke his head inside and thank him for dinner when he realized Charlie had fallen asleep, notebooks in hand. Smiling softly, he stepped inside and gently put the notebooks aside, taking the pen gingerly from his fingers and getting him stretched out on the mattress. "Good night, Charlie," he whispered before turning out the lamp and slipping from the room.  
  
....  
  
Charlie woke, chagrined to find the sun already up. He'd been planning on staying up until Billy got back.  
  
He was surprised to find his notebooks neatly stacked next to the bed. Smiling softly, he pushed out of bed, expecting to smell coffee brewing downstairs. As soon as he made it into the hallway, though, he saw that the door to the guest room was still closed. It must have been later than he thought when Billy came in. Not wanting to disturb him, he padded downstairs to the kitchen. He shouldn't have been surprised to find yet another note. _The ziti was wonderful. Bad guy's all taken care of, so I'll probably sleep in a little. See you in the morning. --Billy_  
  
Sure enough, just as the coffee started to brew, Charlie could hear Billy's first footsteps upstairs.  
  
"Hey," Charlie said, smiling as soon as he saw Billy. "Congratulations on your successful capture."  
  
Billy grinned. "And a great deal of thanks goes to you. Without your help I'd be running around out there without a clue instead of enjoying a good night's rest." He brushed a stray curl out of Charlie's eyes. "I thought maybe we could all have dinner together tonight, you, Don and me, so I can thank you for the hospitality."  
  
"I'd like that. I uh--I talked to Don yesterday."  
  
"Huh. That's funny. So did I," Billy said, pouring a cup of coffee. "Did you talk about anything interesting?"  
  
"I...started to tell him I'm gay."  
  
Billy's eyebrows went up. "Started to?"  
  
"He told me to tell him later. I'm pretty sure he knows, I just--I don't think he's ready to hear those words yet."  
  
"Still, that's a big step. I'm proud of you," he said quietly, drawing Charlie forward and pressing their lips together.  
  
"I think he approves. Of us. And I think I'd like to try--us," Charlie said softly.  
  
Billy smiled and threaded his hands into Charlie's hair, cradling his head. "I think he approves, too, and he wants you to be happy. And I'd like to try to make you happy."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, you deserve to have someone who'll be around for you. Plus, your father doesn't like me," Billy said, laughing a little. He wanted to try it with Charlie, he really did. He just wasn't sure his life in Fugitive Recovery would allow it.  
  
"Billy--I haven't even told Dad I'm gay, so I think let's worry about that first. Second--I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment. I'm not saying all I want is a one night stand, I'm just saying--we're in the very beginning of getting to know each other. It's possible that we'll spend some time together and decide it won't work or we'll decide maybe it will. Either way we can deal with it then."  
  
Billy chuckled, a little chagrinned. "That sounds good to me." He checked his watch quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Just a few more loose ends to tie up. I thought maybe I could cook for you and Don here, if you don't mind me using your kitchen. And then we can talk some more afterwards, maybe even..." Billy waggled his eyebrows and bent his head to kiss Charlie deeply, passionately.  
  
Charlie permitted himself a small moan of pleasure. "I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
That one small moan shot through Billy's system, making his insides flutter and a low burn of arousal start deep in his stomach. The rest of the day was going to be interesting. He brushed his thumb over Charlie's lips. "See you tonight, then."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
....  
  
Billy stopped at Don's office to wrap up the loose ends and invite him for dinner, doing his best to hide his grin and failing.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Don asked, giving him his own small grin.  
  
"Nothing," Billy shrugged. "Just glad to get another case wrapped up is all."  
  
"Uh huh. Did you have a chance to talk to Charlie last night?"  
  
"He was asleep on top of his notebooks when I got in, but we talked this morning," Billy said, ducking his head. "It uh, it was a good talk."  
  
"Good," Don said. "So you're cooking, huh? Tell me you've improved since we traveled together."  
  
Billy balled up a scrap piece of paper and chucked it at Don, indignant. "It's not exactly easy to be gourmet while limited to a hot plate. And at least my food was identifiable as food."  
  
"My food was identifiable as food!" he protested. "Mostly."  
  
"Mostly," Billy snorted. "I can see Charlie got all the culinary talents in the family."  
  
"Yeah, well, why do you think I'm over at the house so often?"  
  
Billy laughed. "So I'll see you tonight? I want to thank you and Charlie for all the hospitality you've shown. I--I'm hoping to be coming around more often."  
  
"Yeah? I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"I thought you might be," Billy said, squeezing Don's shoulder and smiling at him before heading back to the Eppes' house. Charlie was still at Cal Sci, so he took some time to wander through the rooms and look at things, pictures of the family, Don's baseball trophies, Charlie's awards. He took his time with dinner. It wasn't anything complicated, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He was still in the kitchen when Charlie came home.  
  
"Hey," Charlie said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Billy's waist. "Smells delicious."  
  
Leaning back, Billy just reveled in the contact for a moment. This, more than anything, was what had him hooked on Charlie, the basic affection that was so easy between them. Most of his past encounters were swift and desperate, often not allowing for time to develop a real connection. But Charlie--Charlie held himself so open, so ready to let him in. It was something that he'd lacked for a long time.  
  
"Thanks," Billy finally said, turning in Charlie's arms and drawing him into a welcoming kiss. "I missed you today."  
  
"I missed you, too." He returned Billy's kiss and claimed another. "Don coming?"  
  
"Mmm...," Billy groaned, Charlie's kiss stoking the low fire of arousal that had been burning since that morning. "Yes, he should be on his way. But you know Don."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I do indeed." Charlie nibbled Billy's jaw line and neck.  
  
Billy moaned softly. "Charlie... keep that up and dinner's going to burn," he murmured, but made no real attempt to stop him.  
  
"Would Don expect that?" Charlie murmured back.  
  
Billy bit his lip for a moment before responding as Charlie hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "He would, actually, but I don't want anything about our first time together to be rushed. I plan on taking it nice and slow." He punctuated his sentence by running his hands down Charlie's back and squeezing his ass.  
  
Charlie groaned but he couldn't fault Billy for wanting to take his time.  
  
He stepped forward, walking Charlie to the kitchen island and propping him against it. "Not that I wouldn't mind turning you around and fucking you right here," he purred into Charlie's ear, rubbing against him. Just then, the sound of the front door closing reached them.  
  
"Charlie! Billy!" Don's voice called.  
  
"Saved by the bell," Billy whispered, kissing Charlie quickly. "In here, Don!"  
  
Charlie groaned again and stepped away, putting a respectable amount of distance between them. "Hi Don!" he said brightly.  
  
"Hey," Don said, pushing his way into the kitchen, noting with some amusement the slightly flushed look on his brother's face. "Something smells good."  
  
"Told you I can cook," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see how it tastes," Don said, moving to stick his fingers into the sauce only to have his hand slapped away. "Oh okay, I see how it is."  
  
Billy just rolled his eyes. "It'll be done in 5 minutes."  
  
"Come on. You can help me set the table," Charlie said.  
  
Don smiled and followed Charlie into the dining room, automatically reaching for the silverware. "You two look good together."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie ducked his head and smiled, absurdly pleased by the comment. "I'm--I'm really glad you're okay with this."  
  
"I'm just glad you're happy," Don said quietly.  
  
"I am. I really am," Charlie said softly. "We're taking it slow. Which is probably good, considering."  
  
Don looked back at the kitchen before responding. "Probably. But he's worth the time." He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
Billy worked his way into the room with a hot pan, carrying it carefully. "Ready to eat?"  
  
"Starving," Charlie said.  
  
"Good, because I made a ton of it," Billy smiled, squeezing Charlie's shoulder affectionately. "Dig in."  
  
"This is really good," Charlie said, and even Don had to give grudging acknowledgment that maybe Billy really could cook a halfway decent meal.  
  
Billy grinned, wide and pleased. "I'm glad you both like it. I really wanted to thank you for everything, for letting me in." He reached under the table and squeezed Charlie's knee.  
  
"It was our pleasure," Charlie said, favoring him with another patented Eppes smile.  
  
....  
  
They chatted mostly over dinner, talking about work, about where Billy was supposed to head next, about the next fundraising dinner that Charlie had to go to, until finally the conversation had slowed to a pleasant trickle as they finished their coffee. Billy looked at Charlie over the edge of his mug, his eyes studying the angle and curve of his neck. He just couldn't seem to help himself.  
  
"Well," Don said, checking his watch and standing, "it's starting to get late. I should get going."  
  
"It was good to see you again," Billy said, squeezing Don's shoulder.  
  
"I'll give you a call tomorrow," Charlie said, walking Don to the door.  
  
He closed and locked the door, then turned to Billy. Alone at last.  
  
Don looked behind him at the closed door with an amused smirk. That was maybe the first time he hadn't been entreated to stay longer, play some cards or chess, after announcing his intention to leave. Smiling wide, he walked briskly down the path.  
  
Billy looked Charlie up and down as he walked towards him, licking his lips. "Looks like we're all alone," he murmured, stopping just a few inches from him.  
  
"Looks like," Charlie agreed, grinning.  
  
Reaching out, Billy slid his hand into Charlie's hair, drawing him forward and pressing their lips together, deepening the kiss only when Charlie wrapped a hand around his hip and pulled him in tighter.  
  
Charlie moaned and pulled Billy as close as he could. "Want you," he growled. "Wanted you for so long."  
  
Walking forward until Charlie's back was pressed against the door, Billy leaned into him, effectively pinning him in place and claiming his lips in a searing, thorough kiss. "How long, Charlie?" he whispered fiercely in his ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe. "Tell me how long you've wanted me."  
  
"Since the first time you came to LA." Charlie said. He shifted to give Billy better access and moaned softly.  
  
"That long?" Billy said, mildly surprised. He had certainly noticed Charlie then, but wanting him was something that had started just a few days ago. He nibbled gently for a few more moments and then pulled Charlie off the door. "I think we should take this someplace more comfortable."  
  
Charlie took Billy's hand and led him into his bedroom, heart pounding.  
  
Closing the door gently behind them, Billy pulled Charlie into his arms. He kissed him deeply, letting his hands wander along Charlie's back. "Have you done this before?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. He kissed Billy again and let his fingers curl around the hem of his shirt.  
  
Billy smiled his acknowledgement and then lifted his arms over his head, letting Charlie strip his shirt and toss it aside.  
  
Charlie lightly ran his hand over Billy's chest, devouring him with his eyes. He traced scars then kissed them softly, promising himself he'd ask for the stories one day.  
  
"Mmmm, Charlie," Billy moaned, his hands tugging on Charlie's t-shirt until he was finally able to strip him of it. He ran his hands along his chest, exploring angles and textures before pulling him over to the bed and laying down next to him, entwining their bodies and stealing still more kisses.  
  
He was warm under Charlie's hands. Solid. Charlie kissed him again and again before slowly starting to kiss and lick at his chest.  
  
"God," Billy breathed, his hands caressing Charlie's back and just barely dipping into the waistband of his jeans. He arched, gasping as their groins met. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you," Charlie said, nibbling on Billy's neck. "I want you inside me."  
  
Arousal slammed through Billy and he groaned, fighting the need and fierce want back down again. He rolled so Charlie was on his back and started pulling at his belt, his fingers occasionally dipping to tease at the obvious hardness. "You are so amazing."  
  
"Mmm, you say that to all the pretty math geniuses," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"All the ones that I know, yeah," Billy said with a grin, finally pulling Charlie's belt open and sliding the zipper down, his hand slipping easily between the fabric's folds.  
  
Charlie held himself still, held his breath, waiting for that first touch.  
  
Billy licked at his lips, drawing him into a kiss as he wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock. His strokes were firm and confident, but unhurried, feeling the weight and texture, letting his palm slide over the head before moving back down.  
  
Charlie pressed back against the pillows, long column of his throat fully exposed. He moaned loudly and freed a hand to tug at Billy's jeans. "Off."  
  
Smirking, Billy shifted to his knees, giving Charlie his mouth to keep him occupied as he worked at his belt and fly.  
  
Charlie grinned and started kissing Billy _dirty_. Moaning, Billy braced his hand against the bed, his body automatically melting into Charlie's.   
  
"Keep doing that and I'm never going to get these things off," he teased, grinding wantonly against Charlie, testing and teasing him, seeing if he could distract him.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Then maybe I'll have to be on top. Help you out."  
  
Stunned for only a moment, Billy finally grinned and wrapped his arms around Charlie, rolling so the smaller man was now on top. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and underwear as Charlie wiggled his way out of them. He settled back into the pillows and offered himself to Charlie. "Do your worst."  
  
Charlie chuckled and slowly, slowly drew the zipper down. "You sure about that? Want me to go real slow? Torture you? Because I can," he purred.  
  
"Does Don know that you are this devilish?" Billy teased as he arched into Charlie's hands, asking him for more.  
  
Charlie snorted. "You know, I've never tried to get my brother out of his jeans."  
  
Billy laughed, long and loud. "Well, you've got a point there." Those long, talented fingers teased him mercilessly as his fly was finally opened and his jeans tugged down over his hips. Charlie leaned forward, blowing warm air over the bulge in his underpants and making him squirm.  
  
"Mmmm, come on Charlie," he moaned, "please."  
  
"What happened to teasing and doing my worst?" he asked, licking delicately at the hidden flesh.  
  
Billy could only moan in response as pleasure surged along his spine, good but not nearly enough. "Please," he said again, trying to arch closer to that wicked, teasing mouth.  
  
Charlie relented and stripped Billy's underwear off, then licked at the head of his cock, moaning with pleasure as the new taste exploded on his tongue.  
  
"Mmmm," Billy moaned, letting his head fall back and abandoning himself to the pleasure of Charlie's mouth as it wrapped around his cock. Charlie was thorough, mapping each vein, learning his feel and texture, and exploring his taste until Billy was writhing shallowly on the bed, a near continual moan dripping from between his lips.  
  
Reaching down, Billy wrapped his hands around Charlie's shoulders and tugged until his cock slipped gently from his mouth and he could roll Charlie onto his back again. "My turn," he growled.  
  
Charlie lay quietly, trembling from the anticipation. "Billy," he whispered.  
  
Claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, Billy swallowed Charlie's moans as his hand worked his cock. He slowly worked his way down until his lips replaced his hand and he could perform the same thorough exploration of Charlie's reactions, testing him over and over.  
  
Charlie whimpered and writhed, rational thought vanishing as he was expertly stimulated over and over until it felt like he might die of it.  
  
Slowly, achingly slowly, Billy pulled off and worked his way back up Charlie's body, giving him a brief respite before moving on to the next step. He ran his hands over his body, now and then tweaking a nipple. "Where do you keep your lube?"  
  
"Nightstand," he murmured. Lube, assorted scents and flavors including plain, several varieties of condoms, also scented, flavored, colored and plain, and some toys.  
  
"Well, well," Billy murmured appreciatively, running his hands over the cock ring, cuffs, and dildos. "Who knew you were such a collector?"  
  
He pulled what looked to be berry-scented lube from the drawer, marrying it with a similarly scented condom, and slicked his fingers.  
  
Charlie shuddered and pushed himself up to claim a fierce, hungry kiss. His tongue invaded Billy's mouth, tasting, teasing, claiming. He nipped at his jaw, his neck and whispered in his ear, "I like to experiment."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Billy murmured back, his breath hitching as Charlie's mouth played along his skin. Backing off a little, he hooked one of Charlie's legs over his shoulder and slid one slicked finger deep inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned and tried to hold himself open for Billy. "More," he demanded.  
  
Smirking, Billy worked another finger deep inside him. "One day I'm going to make you beg for me," he promised.  
  
"Before or after I make you beg for me?"  
  
"Before," Billy growled. "Most definitely before." He slipped a third finger deep inside him, angling for his prostate and prodding the bundle of nerve endings over and over.  
  
Charlie wailed loudly. Words were gone, an impossibility. All he could do was cling to Billy and try to hold on.  
  
Satisfied that Charlie was ready for him, and not wanting to prolong things past the point of pleasure, he slipped his fingers out of Charlie and lined himself up, soothing his whimper at the loss with a gentle kiss placed to the insides of his thigh. Billy drove himself steadily into Charlie, still taking his time and looking for any sign he was hurting the other man.  
  
Charlie let himself adjust, trying to refrain from pushing back. Billy wanted slow, wanted careful. Charlie could do that. He could. No matter how much he wanted to push back.  
  
"Fuck," Billy moaned, pulling most of the way out and pushing in again. "You are so hot, tight. God, you feel amazing." He panted with the effort of maintaining this slow pace, but he wanted to experience everything Charlie had to offer him. It wouldn't last--he didn't have that kind of control--but he knew this would have to sustain him until the next time he could visit.  
  
Charlie moved slowly, in counterpoint to Billy's thrusts. He pulled Billy down for another kiss, soft and sweet this time. He gasped and moaned softly at the back of his throat. He didn't want it to end.  
  
Panting against Charlie's skin, Billy licked and nipped, wanting to give just as much pleasure as he was getting out of this. The pleasure was building in the base of his spine and he picked up the pace, pushing a little harder and faster into Charlie.  
  
Charlie moaned and kissed Billy again. "Close," he gasped. "Getting close."  
  
Billy grunted his acknowledgement, beyond being able to form words to respond. He wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him firm and steady, in time to his thrusts.  
  
Charlie could only hold on through the fourth stroke then he came with a shattered cry.  
  
Billy followed him over the edge almost immediately, unable to hold on through the sensation of Charlie's muscles milking his cock as he tensed. As the sensations subsided, he lowered himself to rest against Charlie's chest, breathing hard as he slipped gently from his body. "Holy fuck," he murmured, voice hoarse.  
  
Charlie gave a shaky laugh and held Billy close. He stroked his back, trying to sooth the tremors in both their bodies.  
  
"Mmmm," Billy purred, nuzzling into Charlie's neck before pushing himself off and rolling to the side. He pulled Charlie close, wrapping his arms around him. "So... how soon should I come back?" he murmured.  
  
"I vote for as soon as you can," Charlie said, kissing Billy's chest.  
  
"I can do that," Billy replied, stroking Charlie's curls. It'd be good to have something to travel for instead of work. "Next time we'll have to play with some of your toys," he said, smirking. "I--I want you to know, I don't... you know... I don't sleep around. If we're together, then that's it. There's no one else."  
  
Charlie smiled and gently stroked Billy's cheek. "Same here," he said quietly.  
  
Smiling softly, Billy angled his head and drew Charlie into a long, tender kiss. He settled Charlie against his chest, enjoying the warmth and solid feel of him and knowing he would miss it when he was back on the road. Kissing Charlie's temple, he settled back against the pillows and drifted off to sleep.  
  
....  
  
It didn't take long for Billy to get packed up. Charlie walked him to the car. "I expect you to call once in a while."  
  
"I will," Billy said smiling. "I promise." He let his fingers caress Charlie's jaw. "Is it okay for me to kiss you out here?"  
  
Charlie hesitated for a split second then smiled and nodded. He'd have to tell his dad soon anyway.  
  
Grinning, Billy stepped close and kissed Charlie deeply, licking his lips after the kiss broke. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"You better."  
  
"I will!" He tossed his bag in the back of the truck and got in, waving to Charlie as he pulled out of the driveway. He watched in his rearview mirror until he had to turn at the end of the street. Man, he had it bad.


End file.
